


Unexpected Hand

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: See challenge at the end of story.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2000





	Unexpected Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Jim strolled down the corridor towards his room, looking forward to the night ahead. The two reasons for his pleasure were leaning against the wall outside of his door, blonde hair softly gleaming in the lowered lights of the ship's night.  
  
When the Enterprise had been diverted from Space dock to pick up the daughters of a wealthy politician, Jim had been as unhappy as any of the rest of his crew. However, his mood had changed as soon as they had appeared on the transporter platform. Cylest and Destiny, twins who were rumored to share everything. And from the looks they had immediately started throwing his way, it was obvious that they meant for him to be their next conquest. Not that he was complaining.  
  
Cylest saw him first, and tossed her long mane. "Captain. Desi and I were hoping that we would run into you. There's nothing to do on this ship. Perhaps you could help relieve our boredom?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
Destiny chimed in. "Well, we did manage to find a deck of cards. So maybe a game of strip poker?"  
  
Jim gave a feral smile, as he ushered them into his room. "Sure. Just be warned; I've never lost a game of poker."  
  
Destiny batted her eyelashes at him. "That's what we were counting on."  
  
Jim slid into a chair, and the twins immediately flanked him, long legs and large breasts to either side. He smiled again, reveling in the thought of the night to come. He was about to deal out their first hand, when his door chimed. Sighing, he stood up to see who it was.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal Spock, standing at half attention; his uniform and hair tidy as always, despite the late hour.  
  
"Captain. I did not see you in the Rec room, and though it likely that you had forgotten our game of chess."  
  
"Shit.. I completely forgot Spock. God, I'm sorry, I don't know where my head was."  
  
The Vulcan lowered his head in acknowledgement, and then glanced briefly towards the two women, who were pouting at the interruption.  
  
"I did not realize that you had visitors. Perhaps another night would work better for you."  
  
He turned to go, posture more stiff than usual. Jim noticed this, and reached out his hand, stopping his friend's departure.  
  
"No, don't go." He stopped, a loss for words. He couldn't abandon Cylest and Destiny. He didn't want to. But he didn't want to hurt his stoic Vulcan, either.  
  
"Why don't you stay? We were about to play poker, or a version of it, in any case. You did say that you wanted me to teach you to play."  
  
Kirk heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, but continued recklessly, not sure exactly what was driving him to make such an offer. Surely Spock would refuse.  
  
"We're going to play strip poker. The same rules apply, except that instead of playing for money, you lose articles of clothing for each hand you lose."  
  
Spock's eyebrow canted sharply upwards, disappearing into his heavy bangs. "What is the point of such a game?"  
  
Jim laughed a little nervously. "To have fun, I suppose."  
  
Impassive black eyes studied him for a moment, and then Spock nodded once, sharply. " I accept your offer."  
  
He followed Jim back over to the table and sat down across from the twins. Jim slid back into his chair and cleared his throat.  
  
"Destiny, Cylest, may I introduce you to my first officer, Mr. Spock."  
  
Spock held out his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting. Desi and Cyl looked at one another, as if trying to decide what to make of this new arrival. Cyl apparently decided the more the merrier, and greeted him back while leaning precariously in his direction, so that her "assets" were on best display.  
  
"Okay Spock, do you understand the basic concept?" At his nod, Jim began to cut the deck. Desi broke in, her voice low and sultry.  
  
"Jim.. you and Mr. Spock are wearing far more clothing than we are." Jim conceded the point, as both women were in form fitting dresses, and, if his guess was right, not much in the way of underwear.  
  
"How about if Spock and I take our shoes and socks off? Then we'll all be pretty much even."  
  
The girls agreed, and Jim started yanking his shoes off, watching Spock to see what his reaction would be. After a moment, the Vulcan followed suit, neatly placing his discarded footwear under his chair.  
  
Finally, the hands were dealt, and the game started in earnest. Jim, as he had expected, won the first hand, and watched as the twins each discarded a shoe, and Spock took off his tunic, so that he was encased all in black. Jim found his eyes drawn again and again to his first officer as he dealt the next hand. The sleek undershirt hugged Spock's chest, outlining the muscle underneath.  
  
Another round was played. Again, Jim won the hand. The twins, giggling, removed their other shoes, so that they were left with only their dresses, and whatever they had on underneath. He smiled at them before turning to Spock.  
  
As though aware of his regard, Spock took his time, sliding his hands under the shirt before slowly lifting it over his head. Jim's eyes widened as he took in the now exposed chest, all hard planes and black hair. Jim's eyes followed the tapering hair, and were drawn down against his will to stare at the waistband of Spock's trousers.  
  
Once more, the hands were dealt, and Jim was the winner. He was beginning to wonder if the other three were purposely loosing. The twins squealed and began to strip off their outfits, watching him under long eyelashes to gauge his reaction. However, he hardly looked their way, as he waited breathlessly for Spock to remove his pants.  
  
The Vulcan stood, and slowly trailed one hand down his chest toward the fastening of his trousers. He undid them, and then smoothly turned and bent, so that Kirk was presented with a perfect view of his toned ass, which was covered in what looked to be black silk. Jim's hand reached out on its own, wanting to touch the silk, and the flesh which it covered. At the last minute he snatched his hand back, looking up guiltily to see if Spock had noticed.  
  
Apparently he hadn't, as he nonchalantly folded his pants and placed them on the growing pile of clothing at his feet. Jim closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Was Spock deliberately trying to seduce him? How was that possible? But, if not, why was he putting on what was, for all intents and purposes, a strip show. Maybe Jim was reading this wrong. Hell, Spock was an unusually graceful person in the first place. Jim's mind supplied him with a picture of his first officer's hands dancing across the science station. Maybe he just undressed in the same way in which he did everything else.  
  
At the sensation of fingernails being drawn across his forearm, Jim started and turned towards Destiny, who was standing, partially nude, in the space next to him. He looked at her perfect shape, and was unmoved. She was beautiful, and any other time he would have been all over her and her sister. But now... for some reason, he felt nothing but aesthetic appreciation. Her curves were nice, but he suddenly hungered for the planes and shadows of Spock's body.  
  
She rubbed her body against his suggestively, and then whispered his name in his ear. Her eyes held expectation. He turned away, looking back at Spock, who was staring at him impassively. Cylest was sitting close to him, trying to entice him. He was ignoring her, as Jim was trying to ignore Destiny.  
  
Destiny ran her hands up his inner thigh, as she wet her lips. He grabbed her hand, placing it back on the table, trying to apologize to her with his eyes. She pulled back, looking from him to Spock, her eyes losing their softness. She grabbed her dress off of the floor, and kicked Cylest's dress over to her.  
  
"We can take a hint. Perverts. Come on, Cyl, let's get out of here."  
  
They dressed quickly and left, leaving a blushing Jim to deal with his half naked first officer. Jim cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't know what they were talking about. Women." He made a sound of disgust. "Well. We could play chess now."  
  
Spock just looked at him, and then picked up the forgotten deck of cards from the table.  
  
"Why don't we finish our game, Captain?"  
  
Jim swallowed, again not knowing what to make of the Vulcan's behavior.  
  
"But Spock, you only have one article of clothing left, and I'm fully dressed. It's obvious that I'm going to win."  
  
Spock stood and walked over to his side of the table, and Jim's eyes were again drawn down to... a very aroused Spock. He looked up, mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"Somehow, Jim, I believe that both of us shall be winners in this particular game."  
  
Spock sat down right next to Kirk, the unnatural warmth of his body causing Jim's already semi hard penis to jump to attention. He closed his mouth and stared mutely at Spock, trying to get his mind around what was happening.  
  
He was being seduced. By his first officer. By his very male, very Vulcan first officer. And all Jim wanted was to do was give in to said seduction.  
  
Jim had always been subconsciously attracted to Spock. He was so beautiful, in an understated way. But he had never really thought about it. Besides the fact that Spock was a Vulcan, there was also the problem of seducing one of his officers. It was out of the question. So he had ignored the feelings, and instead had built the closest friendship of his life with this man.  
  
But suddenly, more was being offered. Could he take it? Could he let this heat take him without ending up scorched?  
  
His musing was interrupted as Spock handed him five more cards. He looked up into those black, twinkling eyes, and found himself smiling. Oh yes, he could do this. But it was time to up the stakes.  
  
He threw away three kings, and ended up with a pair of fours. Perfect. Spock's full house beat him, and he mock sighed as he stood.  
  
He slowly reached for the bottom of his tunic, letting his hands brush his erect nipples on their path down. He saw Spock's eyes widen, and smiled to himself as he pulled the shirt over his head, letting his nails scrape his flat stomach on their path up. He threw the shirt carelessly on the floor, and then artlessly pulled one hand through his golden hair, musing it. He sat back down, being sure to press his thigh against Spock's.  
  
Spock could not seem to stop looking at his chest. Jim used this to his advantage, stretching backwards, letting his muscles ripple appealingly. Finally Spock dragged his eyes up, and he once more dealt out cards.  
  
Jim again lost, though by a very slender margin. It seemed that Spock had the same idea he did. Once again, he stood, hands playing on the now exposed chest, detouring to dip into his navel, before beginning to undo his pants. He turned around, as Spock had done, and slowly pulled his pants off, bending to pull them over his feet. He was about to straighten up when a hot body pressed up against his back, and steel arms wrapped around his middle.  
  
He chuckled as he slowly straightened, rubbing himself suggestively against the hardness digging into his backside. Apparently, the game was over. Or maybe, he mused to himself, it was just starting.  
  
Warm breath whispered across his ears, and then Spock spoke, gravely voice sending chills through Jim's body.  
  
"I can no longer resist you. Since you first boarded this ship, I have watched you, and wanted you, and tried to deny myself. No more. You will be mine. Now."  
  
The words slid down Jim's body, making his hair stand on end and his stomach churn deliciously. Oh yes. He wanted to be Spock's. Now.  
  
He turned in the hard arms, glancing into the dark eyes quickly before plunging into the waiting mouth. Their tongues dueled, and Jim gasped at the passion which roared through his body. He stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Spock's neck and pressing his body more fully into the Vulcan's, trying to get inside of him. Nothing had ever felt this good. He moaned and frantically rubbed his cloth-covered erection into Spock's, throwing himself closer and closer to the edge. Never had he gotten so close to orgasm from simply kissing another.  
  
Suddenly, Spock pulled back, keeping his hands on Jim's shoulders, holding him off. "Oh no, my golden one. You have made me wait three years for this. You too shall have to wait."  
  
He swept Jim up into his arms and walked with him towards the bed. Jim stiffened, unused to the feeling of being the out of control one. He forced himself to relax. After all... it was Spock. If he could trust him to keep his ship safe, and to guard his back, he could trust him in this as well. Spock dropped him onto the bed, and then just stood there, looking at him. Jim's arousal grew as the eyes raked his body. Jim reached out a hand towards his science officer, wanting him on the bed.  
  
Spock grabbed the offered hand, and placed it around one of the posts of Jim's headboard. He then took the other hand and wrapped it around the other post. Jim lay silent, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I do not want you to move. I have waited long for this moment, and I plan to savor every part of you, uninterrupted. If you remove your hands from the bed, I shall stop."  
  
Jim nodded his understanding. Spock then sat on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingertips over his friend's body, watching the muscles twitch under his touch. Jim moaned, as Spock's capable hand caressing his chest was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. He bucked once, trying to get the hands to descend lower.  
  
Spock ignored his silent entreaty, and continued to play with his chest, rubbing his nipples and tracing the lines of muscles. When Jim though he would go mad, Spock stopped, and then started the same merciless teasing on Jim's feet and legs. The Vulcan ran his fingers up the insides of Jim's legs, from ankle to thigh, causing the golden body to squirm. He concentrated his ministrations on the thighs, and Jim couldn't help but cry out.  
  
Spock then stopped again, and once again resumed his exploration of his Captain's chest and neck. Only this time, he explored with teeth and tongue. He gently licked around the human's ear and down his neck. When he reached the juncture of neck and shoulder, he bit down, marking what was finally his. Jim shuddered under him, enjoying the feeling of being marked.  
  
He next concentrated on the nipples, licking and sucking on them until Jim was once again begging for more. He trailed his tongue down the golden expanse, stopping once to nip at a rib, and again to thrust his tongue in the navel. Finally, he reached the edge of Jim's briefs. He mouthed the human's erection once through the cotton, and then stood, rolling Jim over onto his stomach, and placing his hands on the posts once again.  
  
Jim squirmed against the mattress, letting his weight against the bed tease his erection. He didn't know what the other man was up too, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Spock continuing what he had started.  
  
He felt the warm mouth against his neck, mouthing his nape. Then it slowly moved down, covering his back with nips and kisses. Again, Spock reached the briefs. This time, he did not stop, and instead ripped the underwear from Kirk's body, causing Jim to moan in appreciation.  
  
The heated tongue swept across his cheeks, tasted each before diving into the space between. Spock roughly parted his ass with both hands, and then began to slowly lick down the newly exposed skin, stopping just before he reached Jim's opening. Then he moved down lower, tracing Jim's balls briefly before once again licking up his crack, almost reaching the pouting hole, then again stopping.  
  
Jim was now a writhing mass of pleas. All he wanted was to be tongue fucked by his first officer. The very thought made his penis throb with longing. He had never wanted this act before, but now he couldn't remember ever wanting anything more.  
  
"Please, Spock."  
  
Jim twisted his head around, staring pitifully at the Vulcan, trying to communicate his rampant desire with the molten gold of his eyes. Apparently the message was received, because suddenly the sleek head disappeared between his legs, and he felt the tongue probe at him, and then swiftly enter him.  
  
The feeling; so new, so intimate, so erotic, was enough to send Kirk over the edge. He came with a howl as Spock's tongue drove into him in rhythm with him frantic thrusts into the bed sheets.  
  
Jim collapsed to the bed, scarcely believing the power of the orgasm that was still causing minor spasms. He again looked over his shoulder, eyes glazed, towards Spock, who was once again standing at the edge of the bed.  
  
He had never seen anything so beautiful. Spock's hair was tossed carelessly across his forehead, and the silk of his boxers was wet, causing them to mold to his form. Jim felt a sudden longing . . . he wanted to possess this man. And he wanted to be possessed.  
  
He had always been a ladies man, with a woman or two in every port. He had even been in love a time or two. But he had never been satisfied with these relationships, for a reason he had not ever understood. But looking at Spock, he knew. Never before had he been with an equal.  
  
Spock was always right there with him, slightly behind and to the left. He was the smartest man Jim knew, as well as the most loyal, the strongest.. the list went on. There was nothing that Spock wouldn't face with him, beside him. He was everything that Jim had been longing for without knowing. Further, he was someone that She would allow him, and would in fact approve of.  
  
Spock's touch came as a surprise, ripping him from the spiral of his thoughts. He glanced into the obsidian eyes, which seemed to burn with desire.  
  
"I want to take you."  
  
Jim shuddered at the voice, and spread his legs further apart in a voiceless 'yes'. He wanted it too. And as Spock prepared him, and then slowly entered him, he didn't feel fear, as he had expected. Instead, he felt a wholeness that no other had ever given him... that not even She had given him.  
  
Spock began to thrust into him more deeply, and Jim felt the shock of a penis rubbing against his prostate. He pushed his body up towards the Vulcan, wanting to feel that again. Spock slipped a hand under Jim's body to grasp his hardening penis, and began to pump him in time with his inward thrusts.  
  
The combination of sensations was too much, and Jim again felt himself climbing towards orgasm. As he came, he cried out the Vulcan's name, trying to put every thing he was feeling into that one word. He felt his head being pulled around, and then Spock was kissing him, hard and openmouthed, breathing in his air as he thrust erratically a few more times and then came, moaning into Jim's mouth.  
~  
Jim sat at his desk, trying to work his way through the pile of reports. He'd been at it for over two hours, and the pile had yet to grow any smaller. He couldn't concentrate. He'd be looking at warp core specs, but all he'd really see was Spock's body, stretched out on top of his own, or Spock's face as he came.  
  
"Dammit". He threw the report down wearily. Last night had been wonderful; without a doubt the best sex Jim had ever had. But this morning, Spock had been so cold, putting his clothes on and leaving without a word. Jim didn't know what to think. He had thought about talking to Spock, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Truth be told, he didn't want to know that he had only been some kind of science experiment, a brief foray into the world of human sexuality, purely for research purposes.  
  
He berated himself for the thought. He knew Spock better than that. Spock was his best friend, and would never use him for any reason. So then, what had been Spock's motivation? If he wanted him sexually, why the silent treatment this morning? He needed to talk to Spock.  
  
He stood, suddenly resolute in his decision to talk to the Vulcan. Whatever the reason for what had happened, he couldn't let it ruin their relationship. As he walked towards the door, it chimed.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened, and it was Spock.  
  
" Captain. Jim...I.I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. I don't know what came over me. I've just been wanting for so long."  
  
His voice trailed off, and he looked abashedly down at Jim, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"It's okay, Spock. Come in, please."  
  
As the Vulcan walked slowly into the room, Jim noticed a bulge in his pocket.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
Spock looked at him for a moment, assessingly, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards. A smile blossomed on Jim's face and he began to walk towards his Vulcan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario:  
> Instead of their usual game of chess, Kirk suggests strip-poker, mostly as a joke. To his surprise, Spock accepts. First time K/S.


End file.
